Sigan Won
by weir'wyvern-85
Summary: Sigan's soul was not captured in the stone, Merlin was unable to say the whole spell before Sigan was able to possess him. With SIgan in control of Merlin's body and with full reign over his powers Camelot will be up against its strongest enemy, its own protector. No Slash.
1. Prolouge

_"Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one" Sigan said through Cedric's body._

_ "I won't let you hurt him" Merlin said defensively standing between Sigan and an unconscious Arthur._

_ "And you're going to stop me?" he asked incredulously. _

_ "I'll stop you" Merlin replied with deep resolve in his voice._

_ "He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave" Sigan said sneering at the princes still body that lay behind the young warlock._

_ "That's not true" Merlin said back though this time his voice was not as strong as before._

_ "He cast you aside without a moment's thought" Sigan reminded him. _

_ "That doesn't matter" Merlin responded._

_ "But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power" he said his words coming like chisels to work at Merlin's emotions as he spoke the things the boy had just been thinking not long ago._

_ "That's the way it has to be" he responded through the lump in his throat._

_ "Does it?" asked Sigan persuasively "You're young Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you for what you are"._

_ "That can never be" Merlin said with a fact filled sorrow coloring his voice._

_ "It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet" Sigan said painting a picture, a picture that had just lost its appeal to Merlin._

_ "I don't want that" he cried._

_ "You'd rather be a servant?" he asked with a sneer in his words. _

_ "Better t serve a good man than to rule with an evil one" Merlin explained._

_ Sigan scowled with Cedric's face his eyes darkening in anger "So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will harnessed to my will!"_

_ "__Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide-" Merlin started the spell the dragon had given to him as a blue mist left Cedric's body making it fall lifelessly to the ground. It swirled over the cobblestoned ground and swirled up Merlin's body reaching for entry. _

_ Merlin felt his body collapsing and wathced as the world went dark and before he lost himself completely he said two words into the empty courtyard _"Sorry Arthur"

.

.

.

**I know that it's not long and that is mostly just what happened in the show, but it felt like a good place to leave off. Please review if you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Merlin! Merlin!" Gaius shook the shoulders of his unconscious charge. The boy was laying on the ground between the unconscious bodies of Cedric and Prince Arthur, Arthur was surrounded by his motionless knights.

The old physician noticed the crystal in his ward's hand and saw with horror that it was still clear meaning the boy had been unable to capture the soul. _Where was it then?_

Gaius looked around him as though he would be able to find the disembodied soul of one of the most evil sorcerers to live. He saw nothing save for the gently flowing mist that made everything hard to see "C'mon Merlin, I need to know what happened".

"Gaius?" he heard the mumbled voice of Prince Arthur as the young man slowly raised himself up from the cobblestone street he had been laying on. He was leaning on one arm the other pressed gently against his head.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Gaius asked though he did not move away from Merlin which Arthur quickly noticed.

He jumped to his feet and rushed over "Merlin! Gaius what happened, why is he out here?"

Gaius sighed and ran one of his old hands through his long silver hair. "He ran out of the castle saying he had to find you. I have no idea what happened after that, I came out to find the both of you once the crashes stopped"

"Idiot" he mumbled running his own hand through his sweat soaked hair caked with gravel and blood that had found its way there.

"We need to move him to my chambers, are you well enough to help me Arthur?" Gaius asked taking the stone from his wards hands as Arthur turned to look over his shoulder at his unconscious knights. Making a quick decision he turned back to Merlin and scooped the boy into his arms and over one of his shoulders not noticing the old physician hide the stone in his sleeve.

Arthur followed the physician back to his chambers and under Gaius's instruction placed the young man in his room.

"Messy isn't he, no wonder my room's never done right" Arthur said fondly as he came out of Merlin's room closing the door softly.

Gaius chuckled kindly turning to face Arthur "Are you hurt anywhere sire?"

Arthur subconsciously rubbed his arm but shook his head "A few scrapes, nothing bad"

The old physician normally would have raised his eyebrow and demanded to know the truth but this time he did not push it. "I need to tell my father what happened, Gaius"

Gaius nodded his head "Of course, sire"

The physician watched the Prince exit his chambers with a small sigh of relief. The stone he held in his hand held a weight of guilt and fear of being caught with it. With relief he put the crystal down on the table in front of him and began examining it.

A door creaked from behind the old man and he turned to see Merlin standing on the steps that led to his room. "Merlin!"

The boy scowled at his guardian taking the old man by surprise which grew when the raven-haired boy noticed the crystal.

"What are you doing with that?" he practically spat out.

Gaius, confused "I was examining it, Merlin are you all right? What happened to Sigan"

A hint of amusement entered the boy's eyes and sinister smile curved his lips upwards _"Gaius_, now I understand. Your Merlin's guardian, and my, oh my if it isn't another sorcerer hiding right under the King's nose. In my day, I would never have allowed so many traitors to live in my kingdom let alone under my own roof".

The physician's eyes widened in horror "Sigan?"

The pale boy's eyes narrowed in anger "You will address me properly, I am royalty and I am about to regain my throne!" the boy's eyes flashed a beautiful molten gold and Gaius felt himself being flung across the room to land against one of his walls. He stayed there, stuck hovering over the earth helplessly as Merlin walked in up to the small crystal.

Again the boy's eyes flashed and the gem shattered into thousands of pieces "No longer will I wait in that prison. I am risen again and I will have my kingdom" he rounded on the older man "now tell me, where can I find King Uther and Prince Arthur"

.

.

.

**I know I'm not making these chapters very long but I'm not planning on making this a long story. The only reason I'm writing it is because a friend asked me too though the idea has been at the back of my head for a while, anyway I hope you are all enjoying it, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sigan, inside of Merlin's body, walked purposefully down the long corridors of the castle making his way to the throne room. Gaius had refused to say anything out of loyalty, but Sigan knew the castle's layout and decided to check the place he would be in that situation.

Arthur was standing a few feet before his father's throne explaining that his men had all been knocked unconscious but somehow so had the sorcerer. Cedric, the person they thought to be behind it all, was in the corner bound and gagged as well as guarded by two knights who had their swords pointed at his chest.

"Start the pyre, he burns at dawn" Uther ordered just in time for the large wooden doors to be slammed open. In the doorway stood the lanky manservant everyone knew as being one of the kindest people they had ever met, that or the stupidest.

Now however, his trademark goofy grin was gone, his eyes were darker and his neckerchief was missing. The two guards who had been charged with guarding the door lay behind him clearly unconscious, possibly dead.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in anger and concern.

The boy ignored his master's call and looked up at Uther with grim amusement in his eyes "Is that what you would do to an innocent man, my Lord, or only those you suspect of sorcerery?"

Arthur looked like he wanted to scream at his servant for being so stupid but Merlin cut him off before he could "It's not like you don't usually end up killing the wrong people, that's why I'm wondering. Do you really think a sorcerer with any real power would let a pathetic mortal like you take his head?"

"What are you talking about boy, do you want to be up there with him?" Uther roared at the impudence the known klutz was showing.

The boy grinned a chilling smile "No, I have no concern of what happens to that weakling, he was a horrible host, compared to this body I can't even call that thing a person. Now, if you don't mind, _Uther,_ I'll be taking my throne back now!"

The occupants of the room watched in horror as Merlin's eyes changed color from blue to gold and Uther was sent flying out of the grand chair set at the head of the room, his crown staying where it had been, floating over the marvelous chair.

"Father!" Arthur cried before running over to see if the man was okay. Morgana who had been sitting in the chair next to Uther's quickly vacated it once she saw Merlin walking towards it. He walked purposefully up the room and lowered himself into the elegant seat and the crown that had been floating just over his head fell gently around his brow.

"Well, that was easier than expected" he chuckled to himself.

Arthur helped his father to his feet from where he had been thrown against one of the large columns supporting the large roof. "Get away from there you filthy sorcerer! Under the laws of Camelot, you're under arrest."

Merlin turned to look at the blonde prince and he let the scowl die from his face making it look more natural "Sorcerer, did you forget my name Arthur, its Merlin, remember? Are you really going to arrest _me_?"

"You're a sorcerer, you've broken the law and under that law you shall be sentenced to death" he spat, his father though still focused on what was going on before him nodded approvingly at his son's words.

Sigan smirked "Wrong thing to say, boy. I'm not sure you've figured it out yet, you are quite oblivious, but I'm not your little manservant, I'm just in his body. My name is Cornelius Sigan, King of Camelot, and one of the most feared sorcerers ever to live" he gloated "and this whole time, your little _friend_ has been fighting me with everything he's got, and that is saying something though I'm sure you don't know that either. I was about to lose, he almost broke away, almost took control again, then you said _that!"_

Arthur looked proud when Sigan explained that Merlin was fighting back, he looked triumphant when he said the boy had almost won, but his face fell at the sorcerer's last sentence.

"He tries his best not to let you get to him, he does a wonderful job of it, but _that_… that was the one thing he had nightmares about hearing. You broke his spirit, and now his body is completely mine" the man stood from his throne, both hands at his sides, he let his eyes flash that molten gold and everyone found themselves being forced to their knees.

"Now, pledge your allegiance to your new King or die as a traitor to the Kingdom"


	4. Chapter 3

Merlin could see everything Sigan was doing, everything he was making Merlin do. He had not been lying to Arthur when he had told him he had been fighting, he had been using all the magic he could take from his body to try and use the spell the dragon had given him.

Then Arthur admitted what Merlin had always known deep down. They were never really friends, they were only servant and master and if Merlin ever let Arthur know about him, he would be dead. Merlin knew he would not fight back if Arthur sentenced him to death. Uther's sentence he would fight against, probably by escaping in the middle of the night, but Arthur, for Arthur he would stay. He would stay hoping every second that Arthur would change his mind even though he would know that would never happen.

When Arthur had told him as much, when he said it thinking that he was talking to Merlin, his magic left him and soul went cold. Everything stopped and he felt Sigan take complete control. He watched as his magic was used to bring everyone in the throne room to their knees. He did nothing as the three royals were bound together on one side of the room and made to watch as Sigan forced the rest to pledge their allegiance to him.

Arthur though was never looking at Sigan, he was looking at Merlin with eyes that begged him to fight, that begged to fight for Camelot. It should have been enough, that should have made him at least try again, but his spirit was broken, his magic was no longer responding to him.

"Take them to the dungeon, we'll tell the people about their new ruler tomorrow" Sigan said through Merlin's mouth gesturing for the guards to take the three royals down.

Arthur gave one last look over his shoulder imploring Merlin to fight back, to save him. Instinct should have kicked in then, it should have made Merlin fight for his destiny but still he felt nothing.

"Leave me" Sigan commanded of the rest of the people in the room and they quickly obeyed scurrying away from the sorcerer trying to appear dignified as they pushed past each other so that they could get through the door first.

Sigan stood when the door shut behind the last person and walked over to where a mirror was hung on the wall. Looking into it Merlin saw himself reflected. Uther's crown rested on his head at an angle looking so bizarre it made him think of young children playing dress-up. His eyes were pure black now that Sigan had full control, nothing of him was left in the sinister gaze. His face was more pale and his lips were curved up into disturbing smirk.

"How does it feel Merlin?" Sigan asked and Merlin saw his lips move in the mirror copying the words "You're the King of Camelot and you had Arthur Pendragon kneeling at your feet. He knows what you are now. I gave you everything I promised in less than a day"

"_I didn't want this"_ Merlin thought.

"No, you didn't, but you can't fight it, not there would be any reason to anyway. What do you have to go back to? A demanding and demeaning master who would cast you aside as soon as he sees something better? A home that threatens your life everyday just because of what you are? An overbearing dragon that tells you your very existence is meant to belong to another, that you were born just to protect one man, and to change his views? You live for Arthur, but he does not deserve that from you.

"_That's how it's supposed to be_" Merlin thought back to him repeating what he had told Sigan before.

"Do you still believe that?" Sigan asked still watching the mirror.

"_Yes, Arthur will be a great King and he will unite the lands of Albion and bring back magic"_ Merlin thought without hesitation.

Sigan stared into the reflection's eyes "Perhaps, but is there any room for you in that future?"

The horrible truth was, Merlin did not know.


	5. Chapter 4

Half way to the dungeons, Arthur broke out of the his guard's hold pushing him down with his shoulder and kicking the other guard in the stomach. Both men stayed on the ground moaning in pain that Arthur knew his attacks could not have caused.

"Thanks" he said as he leaned down and grabbed a knife from one of the men's belts with his tied hands "Turn around Morgana, and I'll cut your bonds".

She turned her back to him and a sawed through the ropes binding her hands together. Once she was free, she took the knife from Arthur's hands and cut his ropes before turning to Uther.

Arthur was rubbing his wrists when he turned to them "We have to get Sigan out of Merlin's body. I'm going to find Gaius and see if he has any suggestions"

"No Arthur, we need to kill this _sorcerer_ and take back our kingdom as soon as possible" Uther argued also rubbing his wrists.

"It won't work, he's too powerful we'll have to get him out of the body so he can do no more harm" Arthur said back.

"Do as you want" Uther said annoyed "I'm taking back my kingdom, if the death of that boy is the price, then so be it" he stormed away down the corridor and Arthur and Morgana watched silently until he rounded the corner and went out of view.

"You can't let him kill Merlin, Sigan said he was fighting him, he doesn't want this. He shouldn't die for something he is not responsible for"

"He _was _fighting" Arthur said "at least until I said I would kill him"

"Arthur, you know Merlin has always been loyal to you, he's the most loyal man I've ever seen. Is it so hard for you to understand that he might have been hoping the man he was so loyal to was at least somewhat loyal to him as well?"

Arthur shook his head in despair "He's a servant, why is he so damn important?"

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked puzzled at Arthur's change of topic.

"Even when I said that in the throne room, when I thought he was evil, when I thought _Merlin_ was _evil_, I couldn't bear the thought of actually seeing him die, certainly not on my command! I can't stand to think of him anywhere but at my side in a crisis and I know its selfish of me, he's a servant, he has no business being in the middle of a fight… but he's always there. It's like he's another part of me, and even when he was taking father's crown, I couldn't find it in myself to hate him."

Morgana smiled lightly and put her hand on Arthur's shoulder "If you really don't want to lose him, then we have to figure out a way to get him back before Uther kills him"

Arthur's eyes widened as he just realized that his father _was_ planning to kill Merlin. He had been so wrapped up in his emotions he had not really understood the danger his friend was in. "We have to find Gaius"


	6. Chapter 5

"Arthur!" Gaius exclaimed when the blonde prince burst into his chambers, Morgana right behind him both looking determined and Gaius could only guess about what.

"Gaius, Merlin's been possessed by an evil sorcerer and he's taken the kingdom, my father's trying to build up the army so that he can kill Merlin and take back the throne" Arthur said in a rush. At Gaius's steady expression he sighed "You knew that didn't you?"

"Most of it, I didn't know about your father gathering the army but I had suspected that Sigan was already sitting on the throne" he replied heavily.

"How do we get Sigan out of Merlin?" Morgana asked, "And we need to hurry before Uther kills him"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sigan is powerful and unless you caught him by surprise or weakened him in some way, it's unlikely he would let Merlin be killed"

"Let _Merlin_ be killed?" Morgana asked.

"With Cedric, he was able to leave the body to take over Merlin. It is likely that if his host was dying then he would just vacate it and take up another, killing the host is not enough to kill him. The way he talked however, before he went off to take your father's crown, he seemed to be quite attached to Merlin though I have no idea why he would" Gaius explained.

"He did say something about Merlin's body being better than Cedric's had" Morgana mused.

"Great, so Merlin's body is now under the protection of a crazy powerful sorcerer. That'll keep father away from him, but it will also keep us from being able to help him as well" Arthur complained "Is there anything in any of these books that could help us Gaius?"

"No, I've been looking since I found out that Sigan had taken over Cedric" Arthur's eyebrow raised as he assumed the physician could not have known about that before the attack and he should have been too busy with helping the injured during the attack to have had time to do research. Talking quickly to distract the prince, Gaius went on "But I many know someone who could have the answer"

"Who else would know something like this?" Morgana asked "Wouldn't it have something to do with magic?"

Gaius nodded slowly trying to read the expressions on the two royal's faces. "This acquaintance of mine is knowledgeable in the ways of the Old Religion. Before you say anything though, your father does know of his presence in Camelot- in fact he ordered it himself…"

"Gaius, it has been a while. Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked a booming voice from somewhere in the shadows of the vast cavern in front of them. Morgana sidestepped slightly behind Arthur as two golden eyes peered out from the inky blackness of the cave.

"We need your help" Gaius said.

The voice erupted into echoing laughter as the sound bounced off the rock "Where have I heard that before? Where is the man that usually comes to ask for my assistance?"

"The spell didn't work, he…failed. My ward" Gaius shot a glance over his shoulder at the two speechless royals hoping they did not guess the dragon was talking about Merlin "has been possessed by the spirit. Sigan has used his body to take the crown from Uther"

A large, golden scaled head popped out of the darkness followed by the rest of its long lithe body as it jumped to a ledge in the center of the cave right across from the three humans. "Merlin was taken by Sigan?"

Gaius nodded solemnly and the dragon spoke almost to himself "The spell should have worked even if the soul had made it into the body, so long as the host continues to fight it…"

Both the dragon and the old physician noticed when Arthur coughed slightly and Morgana pushed him forward accusingly the dragon asking "What did you do young prince?"

Rubbing his neck ashamed and looking down at his feet he explained "Sigan, when he first came into the throne room… we all thought it was really Merlin. I was shocked and upset and then he threw my father against a wall and stole the crown and was sitting on his throne…"

"No excuses Arthur, just get on with it" Morgana said crossing her arms.

He nodded and looked up into the dragon's eyes which were the same golden color Merlin's—no, Sigan's—eyes would turn when he used magic. "I ordered his arrest… and his execution by the pyre"

The dragon roared its loud voice enough to shake the castle as lose particles of rock fell from the high ceiling. Gaius had his head in his hands mumbling that sounded like "…my boy"

"I thought he was trying to Camelot, to kill my father like the other sorcerers" Arthur tried to explain but before he knew it, a large set of teeth was right in front of his face bared in anger.

"You idiot! The boy was right about you—"

"Careful" Gaius warned as the dragon was about to really spill Merlin's secret. At the moment everyone still believed it was only Sigan who was using magic.

"No Gaius, it's time for him to know what that boy has done for him, it's time for him to realize just how much those words hurt the young Warlock"


	7. Chapter 6

Arthur was walking through the castle's hallways, his expression was that of determination but his heart was still full of turmoil. The dragon's story had cut very deep into him and he was not sure how he would ever be able to look Merlin in the face again, but he did know where he had to start. This time _he_ had to save _Merlin_.

"You there, stop!" demanded a voice from behind him. Arthur stopped just as the voice had said letting his arms hang limply at his side as he felt the sharp point of a sword touch the back of his neck "Prince Arthur, His Majesty, Lord Sigan wishes for your presence in the throne room. I'm sorry about this, but he's got the whole of Camelot hostage, my family live in town and I can't—"

"Follow your orders" Arthur said to the worried guard. The man took the sword away from his neck and put a guiding hand on his shoulder and started walking him toward the throne room. Invisible to the guard, Arthur's lips were turned up into a grim smile at the thought of being taken to his friend.

He was roughly shoved to his knees before the throne. In it sat a person that was so familiar to him and yet so different. The crown was still on his head though it was straightened this time. He had changed so that he was wearing all black and it looked like he stole the cape Cedric had been wearing.

"Arthur Pendragon, did you really think you could escape?" Sigan asked through Merlin.

"I did escape" Arthur pointed out.

"But now you are here, kneeling before me yet again" Sigan gloated.

Arthur looked down at the floor his eyes hidden under his hair from Sigan's view "Merlin… I know, I know all of it—"

Sigan's eyebrow's knit together in confusion "I told you, the boy is no longer in control it's no use talking to him"

"—Gaius took me to the dragon…" Arthur went on. This time Sigan took a step away from the blonde man.

"Stop it, you're being a fool, the boy is gone!" Sigan roared.

"He told me everything Merlin. About that prophesy and about how you've been living that same prophesy since the week you came here. All this time—" Arthur shook his head in awe and he looked up at Merlin to see some of the blue in his iris coming back.

"All this time, I've gone on and on about how evil magic is, about how I would kill anyone who had it, or even worse… give them to my father to kill.

"—Arthur" Sigan fell to his knees in front of the Prince so that they were staring eye to eye with each other.

"The fear you must have felt, just to be near me, and then all the times you had to be around the King, I'm sorry"

Tears were falling out of the sorcerer's eyes as the prince kept talking. "Gaius told me… when you first arrived… you asked him if you were a monster. Merlin, you're not a monster, and you don't deserve to die, you're my friend and I let this happen to you" Arthur said looking into his friend's eyes "it's okay to fight back again, you have to get rid of him or else Camelot will fall and everything that we are meant to do will be gone"

Arthur watched as his friend's eye changed to that molten gold and a blue mist poured out of him. It tried to climb up Arthur but Merlin kept his eyes focused on the wisp and chanted a spell that Arthur could not understand until the blue mist that was Sigan's soul evaporated.

Merlin looked back into Arthur's eyes, the trails the tears had left still clearly visible and the Warlock whispered two words before passing out and falling to the floor "Thank you"

Just then the heavy wooden doors of the throne room were thrown open. Behind them stood a large number of armored knights with their King standing in front of them "Arthur!"

"Father!" he called back standing up then looked down at Merlin and back to the army "Sigan's gone, it's just Merlin now"

"What do you mean he's _gone_? What happened to him?" Uther demanded walking up to his son.

When I was found and brought back in here, Merlin—well Sigan really—was coughing and wheezing like an old man. He could hardly stand up he was so weak. He fell to his knees and before I knew it this weird blue smoke came out of my manservant's mouth and just vanished. I think that he was so old he just died even though his host was young"

Uther was nodding at his son's words "Then Merlin will hang alone tomorrow"

"Wait! Why, Merlin's done nothing wrong save being in the wrong place at the wrong time" Arthur argued making sure to plant himself between his father and his friend.

"He used magic, you know the law" Uther responded and tried to move past Arthur to get to Merlin. Arthur quickly moved to block him again.

"He was possessed, the magic was all Sigan, there's no way Merlin could ever use magic! He's… to… stupid" it was hard to say the words he had been saying for so long now that he knew Merlin's true bravery and intelligence.

Uther looked at his son "Why do you care so much?"

"It was my fault this happened to him, he came out there to find _me_" Arthur explained "I'll take full responsibility if he turns out to truly be a threat to Camelot, but do not sentence him for something that was not his fault"

Uther looked at his son appraisingly then sighed tiredly. He waved his hand dismissively at the knights behind him who took the message and went back to their duties. "I will give you this Arthur, but if he so much as looks like he's plotting against the kingdom, he will be hung then and there"

"Thank you father" Arthur said graciously a large smile splitting across his face.

"Now would you get my crown off his head, it looks ridiculous" Uther sighed as he walked over to sit on his throne. Arthur, still smiling brightly, removed the crown from his friend's head and returned it to his father before picking up the young man's limp body and carrying him to Gaius's chambers.

.

.

.

**There it is, I hope you've all enjoyed this story and I'm sorry it was so short. Happy promotion Phwis **


End file.
